A Second Chance at Love
by Kivanfangirl
Summary: Kivan x main character. LEMONS!YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! My first BG Fanfic! Third story. Plz R&R! Read A/N for deatails! ONESHOT!


A/N: Ok peps, this is my third fanfic but my first BG one. So, please be nice. I know that this story doesn't follow the whole patch with Kivan in the game but; I was kinda sad to find absolutely NO stories with Kivan having any make-out scenes! I mean, this is crazy people! How come all of the Elvan characters in the game get nookie except Kivan! He deserves love to, you know. So for all of you Kivan lovers out there, this is for you! Make sure that you have a fan with you because it's about to get steamy in here! All disclaimers apply. Let me know what you think! = )

Xan walked up the staircase and into the hallway of the Inn they were staying at. He was warn out from the last battle with Malison in the Abyss. Nearly out of spells, and tired beyond all belief after Imoen casted an Improved Haste spell on the party; he was ready to just fall limply onto the ground like a rock. Instead, he chooses to go to his temporary bedroom so he could say his 'good-byes' in the morning before he headed back to Evereska.

After turning a corner, he saw Coram staring into the carpet intensely while ripping a piece of paper slowly. He stops and takes a deep sigh.

"I know that I'm going to regret asking but, what is wrong, Coran?"

Coran's eyes narrow and then lock on Xan. In a cold –toned voice he replies;

"If you are quite enough, you can hear."

He concentrates for a few seconds and hears moaning and a bed squeaking.

"Who is that?", he asked with mild interest.

Coran lowers his head in self shame, "Kivan and Ambrella."

"(Sigh) why are you upset about that? You should be happy for them.

Coran shakes his head. "It's not that. It's just… (Sigh) Never mind."

"Right."

The history between Ambrella and Coran was not a good one. She fell for him carelessly and he took her innocents. Some say he also took away her sense of loving away as well. Not two days after being with her, he broke up with her. For the next two months, she refused to talk to anyone about her and Coran. After the party was separated at Baldurs' Gate, Ambrella was slowly starting to recover from her heart break. When she found Coran outside the Elvan City, she felt a stab of familiar pain in her heart again. Coran believed that he found 'true love', or so he thought. Until she turned into a Werewolf and tried t kill him. Ambrella thought that she should let him stay with her party only because she felt pity for him. Now that she had no reason to fight anymore, she had a life to rebuild.

Xan shook his head and looked at Coran . He wondered if Coran knewhow much pain he put Ambrella through. Of course, Xan had nno interest in her because she was a Half –Elf but, she was still a good friend of his and he hated to see her in pain.

"So, what 's that paper that you have there Coran?"

"This?" He rips the paper a little slower.

""Nothing that matters anymore. I guess… I guess she is better off with Kivan, anyways."

Coran looks up to Xan. "Do you think she will ever forgive me?"

"(Sigh) I am unsure that Ambrella would forgive you for what you did to her in the past. You know as well as I do that she doesn't trust you with herself anymore. You, my friend, are doomed to your failures."

"Yeah. I kind of figured that."

"(yawn) Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Coran."

Xan walks to his room and hears Imoen and Minsc laughing down stairs. He closes his door behind him and sets his Moon blade next to his bed. He goes to sleep knowing that a good friend of his is finally happy. Ambrella and Kivan have gone thru a lot of pain. Not to mention all of the trials that she had to go thru; simply because she was a child of the dead god of murder Bhaal. He lies down on his bed with a smirk on his face.

Meanwhile…

Ambrella arches her back as Kivan kisses her from her neck to her stomach. She could feel his hot kisses burn thru her skin and into her very soul. She thought back on how she ended up in this situation.

~~~~ 2o Minutes before~~~

Ambrella was 5'4'', with long brown hair, semi- pointy ears, dark brown eyes and a curvy figure. She often thought of herself as an hour glass that has the worse luck. She was on her way to her room to get some sleep; since she used all of her healing spells in her last battle and had very little energy from having the Bhaal spawn essences taken out of her. After living her entire life with the taint in her blood; she felt as if a part of her was missing. The only question that bugged her now was, 'how_ do you fill the void from something so evil_?'

She never liked the idea of killing someone for fun and being a goddess of the very thing she hated would kill her every day of her existence. She would rather die than to be the new Goddess of Murder. So, she gave it up to live a mortal life. Now, she needed time to think about what she was going to do now.

She walked past Kivan's room quietly, trying not to disturb him. Sure, she had feelings for him but wasn't sure if he felt the same way about her. Besides, she learned the hard way not to trust male Elves, on an emotional level, unless she knows for sure that he loves only her.

Taking a deep breath of relief when she went past his room, a door opens. Ambrella panics and quickly opens her door. She swings her door open and closes it behind her; panting breathlessly with her back against it. She starts to shake he head and close her eyes.

~ _Gods, this is retarded! I can face demons from the Abyss, mad wizards and Demi-Gods, but I can't even look at the guy I admire without acting like Khalid! Tempests help me put common sense into me_! ~

Ambrella slowly steps away from the door and takes a deep breath. She looks around the room and walks to a small table. She takes off her bracers, Protection Rings, and Boots of Speed. She unties her pony tail and takes her belt off. Ambrella pulls out her brush and sits on her bed to untangle her hair.

Her gaze wonders to the flames of the candles that give dim lighting to the room. She starts to think. Now that she has her life back, she can settle down. Question was, where and with whom?

She knew that Imoen and Minsc were going back to Candlekeep to teach children how to fight and to cast magick. Xan was going back to Evereska. Coran was going back to his home land and so was Kivan. So what about her? She could travel back to Candlekeep with Imoen and Minsc but her thoughts of –him- would wonder back to her mind. She wasn't sure if she could live her life alone without constantly thinking about Kivan.

She shakes head quickly and slaps her forehead. ~ Oi! I have got to stop thinking about Kivan! He's only a friend. He's only a friend. He's only a friend. He's only a...oh who am I kidding?! He's been more than a friend to me. ~

There were very few people who she could trust and those that lost it , had to go thru hell to get it back. Coran was a living example.

However, she doubts herself. The one guy that she wants to live fro has different plans from her and they don't involve her. Sadness over whelms her and she sets her brush on the table and cries softly into the pillow. The knowing of never being with Kivan ever again after tomorrow makes everything seem pointless.

A knock sounds lightly from the door and she starts to feel content on her bed until she hears a warm male voice.

"Hey, Ambrella are you ok?"

~ _Great. I don't want him to see me cry like this!_ ~

"Ambrella?"

She sits up and wipes the tears off her face with a sleeve from her robe. After taking a deep breath, she slowly walks to the door and hopes that she doesn't make herself look stupid. She opens her door a crack and sees Kivan with his hood down. She sighs"Um…yes?"

"Do you mind if I come in? I need to talk to you. Privately."

"Uhum…sure." She steps back and lets him in her room. Kivan nods and walks in . She closes the door with a shaky hand and turns around to face Kivan.

He looks at her with concern, "Is something wrong?"

She shakes her head and replies quietly, "No. Nothing is wrong."

Ambrella walks past Kivan and sits by her pillow, looking down. Kivan arches an eyebrow. He grew to know that Ambrella was a terrible lair. Something was bothering her. Something so important to her, that she kept it to herself.

He sat himself next to her," Ambrella, do you have any plans for the future?"

She continues to look down on the floor. She shakes her head slowly."Not really. Why do you ask?"

He places a hand on her shoulder, "Would you like to come with me?"

She turns to face Kivan with a small sad smile."Now why would you want to take me? I'm not full Elf. Besides, your debt to me is paid and you don't have to be near someone as boring as me and…."

Kivan lightly places a hand on her mouth to stop her. She starts to blush at the physical contact.

"Ambrella, hold on, hold on. Allow me explain something to you."

She gives him a nod.

"Ok. First of all, you being a Half –Elf is nothing you should be worried about. If anyone says something about you, I'll take care of it. Two, I am bound to you until my last breath and I wouldn't feel right if I left you behind without knowing if you are safe. Three, you are far from boring, my friend. You are unpredictable and beautiful."

This was mind blowing to her. She never really thought of herself as a beautiful person at all. Especially since she was considered a cross breed between an Elf and a Human. Only in her rare good dreams did she think about Kivan confess his love to her. She had to know that she wasn't dreaming. She looked at him with sad eyes,"Do you mean it, Kivan? "

His grip on her shoulder gets tighter, "Yes."

The tightness on her shoulder proved to her that she wasn't dreaming. This was all real. She was given a chance to be with him and she wasn't about to pass it up.

She gives him a smile."I'll go with you, Kivan. You've been a good friend to me and you have been there when I need you the most. Thank you."

Kivan couldn't help but smile back. "You are welcome."

Ambrella builds up a little courage and asks Kivan the one thing that has been plaguing her mind ever since she saw him." Would you …um…I can't believe I'm saying this but… would you sleep with me tonight? * her gaze lowers to the floor* I don't want to sleep alone tonight."

She closes her eyes and braces herself for his rejection. She feels his hand leave her shoulder and him leave the door. Then something happens that she wouldn't believe unless she saw it for herself. She looked up to see if he was gone but instead, he was undressing himself.

Ambrella starts to panic and jolts up."Um…Kivan, what are you doing?!"

He takes of his cloak and under shirt and places them on the table beside her belongings. She looks at him and winces when she sees him topless. She loved how his muscular body framed his Falcon pendant that was on his chest. It took all of her self control to not stare at him.

Kivan stops and stands in front of Ambrella and cups her face and leans his forehead onto her's.

"Ambrella, I love you. I am willing to do anything for you and I want to make you feel happy. If doing this will make you happy,*grins* then I would gladly comply with your request."

She closes her eyes, trying to hide her tears."Kivan…do you really mean it? Do you really love me?" She opens her eyes a little, with tears blurring her vision.

He smiles. "Is this was bothering you?"

She nods her head slowly. He wraps her in a tight hug."Of course I love you. Why wouldn't I?"

Ambrella holds him tightly to him and tries to savor the embrace with her against his bear chest. He pulls away with his hands on her shoulders. She shrugs. "I don't know but, I trust you Kivan."

She leans into him to close the distance between them and Kivan locks his lips with hers into a gentle kiss. She guides him backwards to her bed as she unfastens his leather belt. He takes her robes off by untying the blue lace knots in the back and pulls the sleeves down her arms. Kivan tosses it to the side as Ambrella discards his belt. She backs onto her bed wearing only her undergarments' and her breast bindings. Kivan discards the rest of his clothes. Ambrella blushes deeply as she sees Kivan naked. She finds herself speechless, for he looks even sexier underneath his clothes than in his hunting gear.

Kivan places himself on top of her, between her legs. He gives her a sly smirk. He lowers himself to her right ear and whispers into her ear sweetly, "Ambrella, as much as I would have liked to have been your first, we can't change the past. I'll give you a night to remember."

Before she had a chance to reply, he seals her mouth with his. She feels around for his hands and holds onto them tightly. Kivan and Ambrella duel with their tongues slowly within her mouth as she feels his manhood rub against her silk undergarments. Ambrella can't hold back the feeling of not being touched by his flesh with hers. She lets go of Kivan's hands and takes her underwear off. She sees him 'trying 'to hide a smirk but fails terribly. He lowers his kisses down her neck while trying to take her breast bindings off. Ambrella releases a slight moan of pleasure when Kivan kisses her at the base of her neck and then kisses it very slowly to savor the moment.

Kivan gently frees her chest from the bindings. He looks down to her in awe. She feels her face heat up as she sees him looking down at her. Kivan runs his hands up her abdomen and around the cures of her chest.

"I don't know if I have ever told you Ambrella but, you are beautiful woman."

She bits down on her lip to hold back the tears. He kisses each of her cheeks, "Don't cry, my love. I am here for you now."

"Please Kivan…" she turns her head to the side with embarrassment. Ambrella felt desperate for him but, not enough to beg for him. She didn't want to seem too needy for him; despite the fact that he was quite naked on top of her. Kivan placed one hand on her face and turned he to face him. When he saw her face, he noticed the sadness in her eyes.

"Ask what you will of me , Ambrella. I am yours."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was her chance; to be intimate with the one whom she had deep feelings for. So deep, that if anything was to happen to him, she would blame herself for everything. He was hers and she had him. She swallowed hard before she spoke and with her eyes closed.

"Please, remind me… what it was liked to be loved."

Kivan's smile turns into a plotting grin. She slowly opens her eyes. Ambrella notices that with his hair down and his various tattoos on; he looks a lot like a Wild Cat in his prime. Waiting for the right time to pounce on the prey and claim what was his. Kivan brushes away a few strands of hair away from her face.

"Of course, my love. Tonight you shall remember and experience the fires of desire and passion."

He kisses her sweetly as he slowly enters her. She begins to moan loudly as she feels Kivan move inside her and starts to build up speed between them by rocking her hips a little. She braces herself by holding onto his shoulders tightly. Ambrella smiled to her self as she felt his strong arms underneath her and his grip slightly tightens around her waist. All he needed was to give it one more good push and she would feel full again. Almost there…his grip tightens and then… there! Both Kivan and Ambrella climax at the same time with screams of pleasure. Her back arches into Kivan and she closes her eyes tightly as she rides the climax waves inside her system. She releases a high moan as Kivan reaches her sweet spot and she feels him completely. Kivan rocks in and out of her at a steady paste as she breathes heavily. Ambrella can feel the hot sweat between her and Kivan that surrounds their bodies. Kivan kisses her from her gnaw down to her torso with hot butterfly kisses. She arches her back again; trying to find that feeling again.

~ Now~

Now she remembers. He was here to love her and make her feel wanted. Gods knew that they both need love in their life. She would do everything in her power to make sure that he was happy; just like she knew he would do for her.

Heat builds up and her heart feels like it is being torn out from her very body. Kivan starts panting and moaning as he picks up the paste and moves in harder. She can feel that he was close and so was he. They embraced each other tightly and allowed the flood to take over them. Ambrella and Kivan scream each other's name. The intimate bliss leaves the lovers' bodies ripped with fire in their veins and the brain mindless. Kivan lays next to her with the blanket over them and embraces her with a protective hold. They both fall asleep quickly, for they were both spent.

In the morning, Ambrella wakes up feeling warmth behind her. She looks behind her and sees Kivan sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face. She smiles as she looks at him. It was such a pity that such an amazing guy had to deal with pain and suffering. She took a deep breath and noticed a taste in her mouth. ~ Strawberries…mmm…must be Kivan. ~'

Ambrella hugs his chest and closes her eyes. Kivan wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead. She looks up to a smiling Kivan and smiles back.

"Good morning, mellmoen etuda'. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Thank you for asking and for keeping me company last night."

"No problem."

Kivan and Ambrella take a bath in her private bathroom and they get dressed. They go downstairs and find Minsc, Coran, Xan and Imoen already at a table talking.

Imoen was feeding Boo pieces of cheese until she sees her sister come downstairs with Kivan. She hands Boo back to Minsc and catches up Ambrella. Coran watches the scene closely after Imoen leaves the table.

Kivan kisses her forehead and goes to the table, passing Imoen.

"Heya sleepy head! Did you get enough sleep last night or were you too… busy?" she says with a grin.

Ambrella blushes and looks to the side; smiling as she thinks about the night before. Imoen gasps and graps her by the hand and takes her to a vacant table.

"Oh my gosh! You MUST give me details, Ambrella! So, how was he?"

If possible, her cheeks got darker with blush.

"He's really sweet and very hot."

They both giggle like little school girls.

"That's good. At least you know that he likes you. Oh, did I tell you? Minsc and I are going to get married!"

"Aww! Congratulations Imoen! I'm happy for you two!"

"Thanks, sis! We're planning on having it next year and I hope to see you there."

Ambrella smiles, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

They give each other a hug and come back to the table. Imoen sits by Minsc and Ambrella sits by Kivan. Ambrella looks at all of her companions and gives them a sad smile.

"This is the last time we will all be together as a group. Does anyone have anything they want to say before we go our separate ways?"

Xan clears his throat a little and sits up; "My time with you has been…interesting, to say the least. I am glad that no matter how many times I said that _our quest was in vain and we were wasting time_, you still pressed on. For what it's wroth, I feel honored to have been your service, Ambrella."

She smiles and nods to Xan."Thank you, Xan. I know that you didn't always look at the bright side of everything I did; you were still there for me when I needed someone to talk to. I'll miss you, Xan."

Minsc sits up," Boo says that you are a brave warrior worthy of the title of hero. I would like to agree with Boo. Even though we lost many close friends, from the evil that hunted you, you still remained loyal to those who were close to you. Minsc and boo shall miss you my dear friend."

"Aw. Thanks. I still mourn for the people who have fallen because of me. Everywhere I seem to go, people close to me seem to die off one-by-one, but they did not die in vain. We mad sure of it and honor their memory every time we do something for the greater good of all people for peace. Thank you for being an honest friend, Minsc and of course Boo." She ruffles Boo's fur and he shakes his back.

Coran moves his chair back from the table a little and takes a deep breath, "You know. I was rather surprised that you let me join your party again, Ambrella. Then again, I forgot your loving nature and how much you care for other people who are in need of help. Thanks for giving me a second chance."

Ambrella nods," I agree. I am rather upset with our history together but that doesn't mean I can't let that get in the way of deciding if you die by Werewolves. I am thankful that you didn't leave my side as I fought my other siblings. Thank you for your help, Coran."

"Aw… there's no need for me ta' say good bye to ya! I'll be seeing you soon! Now make sure that you come to Candlekeep next year for our wedding. That goes for all of ya'! ". Imoen points around the table. "…even you, Mr. 'Doom and gloom'! I expect to see you in the front row!"

Xan leans back in his chair, "(Sigh) Perhaps I am doomed!"

Everyone starts laughing as Imoen gets back up on her chair from falling.

"Well… thank you, everyone, for traveling with me. I truly am glad that fought along side all of you. I wish you all safe travels."

Everyone gets their gear ready to leave and head off to their planned locations.

Kivan and Ambrella walk hand in hand as the travel to Kivan's land.

A/N: Sorry that the ending was rushed. I wasn't quite sure how to end it so I just stuck with what came to mind. I hoped you all liked it! Plz R& R!


End file.
